


Fluffy Loki Drabbles - 2.5k followers celebration

by StarScreamDrabbles (StarScreamLoki)



Series: Loki drabble celebration - 2.5k followers [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamDrabbles
Summary: This are 3 fluffy drabbles from my 2.5k followers drabble-celebration on Tumblr. My followers got to choose a type of content, a realm and a starter and I would mix the three to create a short drabble for them. There aren’t summaries for these, the prompt with the realm is the summary of each drabble. After each horizontal line there is a new drabble and I'll put up the stats for each drabble as well. Possible warnings are placed in the tags.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Realm: Midgard  
> Starter: “You are bleeding all over my carpet.”

 

“You are bleeding all over my carpet,” you sighed at Loki as he entered your chambers in the Avengers compound.

He looked down, a little boredom and a lot of fatigue crossing his features. “I know.”

“Rough mission?” you asked him as if not a thing in the world was wrong and you got up from the couch, put your phone on the table, and walked to the open kitchen to get a damp towel and clean up the mess.

“Yes,” Loki offered, the tiredness now apparent in his voice and he slumped down on the chair.

You eyed him and a little scowl formed on your face. “ _Must_  you also smear the blood on the chair?”

Loki only raised an eyebrow. “You know, sometimes I lament how little you seem to care and just so casually scold me while I’m obvious wounded,” he wailed with feigned hurt.

You scoffed while on your knees scrubbing the blood from the carpet. “Yeah, after three years of you walking in and out of my chambers I got quite used to it. And if I have to panic every time you walked in here covered in blood that wouldn’t be healthy for my heart. You are a big boy who can take care of himself  _and_  can heal yourself therefore you don’t need me pity - if the blood is even yours,” you rambled in one long breath without even looking at him. “On top of that, it was probably your own fault you got wounded,” you finished with a smug smile on your face.

“Little Mortal…” he playfully started to threaten but you were not in the mood.

“No, do not ‘little mortal’ me.” You got up to your feet and walked to him, trying to loom over the God of Mischief who only looked up at you amused.

“Now get up and go take a shower,” you said stern while wagging your finger. “Be glad I’m mopping up the blood because next time you can do it yourself.”

He smiled. “You and I both know that if  _I_  have to do it, it is never going to happen!”

You threw the towel in his face and you tried to look at him angry, but failed miserable as your amusement shone through and your lips slowly curled upward.

For a moment Loki’s face dropped as the wet cloth hit him in the face but then he started to laugh. Not able to keep up the fake anger you started to laugh as well.

When you were both finished laughing you looked at him. “Go! Shoo! Get under that shower,” you said playfully and made gestures with your hands for him to leave.

He got up and stuck out his tongue. “Will you join me then?” he asked while you shooed him from the room.

“Well, I have to clean this bloody mess,” you said while gesturing at the chair and the floor on which he now stood dripping blood.

He gave you a little pout but then suddenly he was in front of you, his arm snaking around your waist. He planted a kiss on your forehead while he pulled you flush against him and quickly he let you go of you again. “See you in the shower,” he frivolously said while he swept from the room, leaving you standing in the room a little confused.

You sighed and looked down to clean the the floor when you noticed noticed the blood on your clothing as well.

“You Little Mischievous God!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Midgard  
> Starter: “But you know what? Fuck you, that’s what.”

“But you know what? Fuck you, that’s what!” Angrily you punched the red button on your phone and threw it on the couch. Hot tears spilled down your cheeks and you pulled your knees up to bury your head in them, your shoulders shaking with your sobs.

“What is wrong, Little One?” a dark voice behind you asked and you felt two arms wrap themselves around you.

“Some humans are just idiots!” you said with gritted teeth between your sobs.

You felt his cheek press against yours and you closed your eyes to bask in the comfort he gave you, his scent so familiar and calming.

“All humans are idiots,” he snickered in your ear and pulled back to give a little kiss the crown of your head.

“Not helping, Loki!” you spat at him while your eyes flung open. Suddenly the tears had deprived and turned to an angry black bile in the back of your throat.

Loki opened his arms to give you some space and moved and his hands softly up and down across your upper arms, cherishing you and trying to comfort you. “I know,” he said a little forlorn. “What happened?”

“My father is just an idiot and demands me to come home!” you spat angrily. “He just wants me to give up this Avengers initiative because I might be ‘too dangerous’. Never once did he care for me and now that I’m gone he suddenly tries to be the father figure.”

You balled your hand into a fist, your nails biting in the flesh of your palm and you let out a frustrated grunt.

Loki let go off you and walked around the couch, taking a seat next to you. One hand he placed on your balled fist while with the other he rubbed your cheek, brushing a wayward tear away with his thumb. “Why is that?” he asked calmly.

“Because he thinks you are to dangerous for me to hang around with,” you recited with a whiny voice trying to mock what your father had said to you.

“Well, I am dangerous,” Loki said matter of factly but a teasing hint seeped through in his voice.

You shot him an angry glare. “Again, not helping!”

Loki gave you an innocent smile but when you didn’t smile back his face fell. He scooted over to you and pulled you in a hug. “Let me tell you a secret,” Loki said absently while stroking your hair. “Not only human fathers are idiots, but Aesir and Jotun fathers are idiots too.”

You chuckled softly even though you knew Loki meant every word. “So that would make you an idiot as well,” you stated bluntly.

“Ouch, Little Mortal,” Loki said wounded and gave you a soft tap on the head. Your words had wounded him indeed a little but he also knew she didn’t mean it and he could take a thing or two.

“I know, I know, not helping,” you said while looking up at him and tossed him a wink.

Loki smirked and you nestled yourself back in his arms while he caressed your hair again.

“So, do I need to kill him for you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Sakaar  
> Starter: “Show me what’s behind your back.”

“Show me what’s behind your back,” Loki softly whispered.

You swallowed and showed him the remote to the obedience disks.

“If you’d be so kind to hand that over,” Loki asked while holding up his hand, his smile warm but with a hint of wariness.

You slowly walked to him, tears brimming your eyes, and you placed the remote in his hand. You unsteadily looked up at him, his emerald eyes searching yours. For once his eyes weren’t filled with malice but with warmth and understanding and you burst into tears.

Loki pulled you against him, your face buried in his chest where you stained the leather, his hand stroking your hair while he made shushing sounds. “It will be all right,” he tried to comfort. “You did well.”

“No more,” you said between sobs. “No more!”

“Sshhh,” he shushed softly while still stroking your hair.

Loki looked around and saw the onslaught of bodies that littered the floor. Some of them were still twitching as the angry jolts of electricity ran through their veins, but it was the only thing that made them move, their eyes dull and motionless with the life that had left them.

Loki knew you didn’t want to fight anymore and yet did you have to in order to escape this dreadful planet. Yes, you were exceptionally good at fighting, you were even bred for it, but you had seen enough blood-shed during your life and you wanted no more.

Hot tears still spilled over your cheeks when Loki carefully pushed your head back so you would look at him, his thumb softly rubbing a tear away. “We’re almost there,” he spoke softly, “one more fight and we will be out of here and never to return again if you please so.”

“No, I can’t do no more. I don’t want to anymore,” you said bitterly and started sobbing again.

Your time in the arena on Sakaar had left scars behind nobody could see or understand, and even though Loki wore scars as well, they weren’t the same and he would never fully understand the turmoil you were going through every day, your mind a constant war-zone itself. But from all the denizens of the Universe you were sure that he would be the closest a person could get to ever understand, and you found comfort in that.

“Hey!” Loki said stern while pushing your chin up to look at him again. “I’m not going to leave you. Come on, you can do this,” he said encouraging. “One more,” he almost pleaded.

You took a shuddering breath, trying to calm yourself.

“For me?” he asked sweetly and gave you a warm, yet pleading smile.

You sighed and detached yourself from his grasp, drying your eyes with your hands and Loki gave you a kiss on the crown of your head.

“One more!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Sakaar  
> Starter: “Show me what’s behind your back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
